


On The Other Side of the Wall

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam exploring his sexuality, Adam watching gay porn, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, sex in a public bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is trying to understand these new feelings he's getting, but doesn't know what to do with them. So, he browses the internet, and discovers something he can try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side of the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> The subject/theme of this Pynch fic is "Glory holes", as the tag suggests. My original plan for this one was going to be that I'd age Ronan and Adam up to where they're both 21 years old, so they could be naughty at a bar. I couldn't think of where to go from there, so I sat around going "How the _hell_ am I going to write this damn fic?!" 
> 
> As time went on, and I was thinking of new ideas, I came up with the idea of a public bathroom. Then, my issue became "Where the _fuck_ do I even begin with this?! How am I supposed to write this shit?!" and I realized that I only wrote one Pynch smut fic where Ronan and Adam were _not_ in an established relationship already. With that in mind, this came to be. The fics should be all Explicit rating again from this point on, but I may get requests that I feel should only stay within a Mature rating. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

Adam Parrish knew he liked girls, which was a given fact. He had fallen for Blue, and the attraction felt so real, so he knew his feelings were real. They had dated for a brief time, and Adam had felt hurt by the break-up for a little while. In a way, he still cared for Blue, but found himself feeling less _interested_ , and felt more of a bond of friendship for her. There was a good reason for these gradually fading feelings of love for Blue, though.

That reason came in the form of another guy, another guy by the name of Ronan Lynch. Now, Adam had figured out that Ronan was into him a while ago, even though Ronan tried to hide his feelings. Ronan was an open book, but Adam was not about to reveal that he had read some of the pages of Ronan’s story. If Ronan wasn’t going to mention it, Adam wasn’t going to try to force it out of him. Instead, Adam started thinking about his _own_ story, and the newest chapter he was trying to write out.

He had spent countless time trying to figure out what Ronan saw in him. Adam didn’t think he was anyone special, but apparently Ronan thought otherwise. Once he had it all figured out, Adam started to consider Ronan even more. He started thinking of Ronan in a new light, and that led to Adam’s current predicament. While considering Ronan in this way, Adam started _feeling_ something. It started out small, and gradually grew as time went on.

It was a _new_ feeling for Adam, as he pictured Ronan’s features, and how he found those features rather attractive. _Attractive_ , as in Adam thought Ronan was good-looking. There was nothing wrong with that, since there were a lot of good-looking guys, and finding them attractive didn’t mean anything. It _did_ mean something, if you found one guy in particular attractive. Sure, Adam thought Gansey was good-looking, but his mind had perished the thought that he could feel something for Gansey. Some instinct in him told him that Gansey was off-limits, so he never really paid more attention to Gansey than usual. However, he was paying more attention to _Ronan_ than usual, which was leaving him confused.

Once you got to know Ronan, and he allowed you to see past the layers of scales that made up his viper-like qualities, you would find that Ronan was not at all like the person he tried to present himself as. Adam _had_ gotten to know that side of Ronan, and he wondered if Gansey knew everything about Ronan that Ronan had revealed to Adam. _Probably not, since Ronan is interested in me and I don’t think he’d share a lot of the things he’s shared with me with Gansey, since Gansey would catch on and get suspicious. Ronan doesn’t want suspicion cast upon him, not like that at least,_ Adam thought, as he leaned back against his bed from his place on the floor of his room.

What _did_ Adam think of Ronan, exactly? What was it about him that made Adam start to feel the way he was starting to feel? He pondered it over and over in his head, trying to make sense of it all. Since Ronan made Adam feel _wanted_ , was he instinctively reacting to Ronan in return, and wishing he could make _Ronan_ feel wanted too? _I do want Ronan to know he’s wanted, but can I be the one to make him see that? Am I good enough for him?_ Adam gazed up at the ceiling then. _I am good enough, in Ronan’s eyes. I’m good enough that he wants to be with me in that way, but am I able to give him what he wants?_ He closed his eyes then, and allowed himself to ponder even more. After a moment, he opened his eyes again. _I_ have _to know. I_ have _to find out if this is going to happen._

Adam moved to grab a laptop from near the wall, where he had the adapter plugged into a wall. Gansey had insisted he take it, since Gansey didn’t need it any longer. Adam had outright refused it, reminding Gansey _yet again_ about charities. Once Gansey had told him to keep it, so that he’d have something to do during his days off from work when he was bored, Adam gave in. He had gotten quite a bit of use out of it, and it had helped answer a lot of questions he had.

He booted up the laptop, and went to work doing searches. _What do I even look up? “I think I might be falling for one of my best friends, but we’re both guys. Does that make me gay now?” No, that’s ridiculous. I_ know _I’m attracted to girls, but if I really am starting to feel this way about Ronan, what does that make me? Bisexual, maybe? I don’t know. I need to figure this out._ Since Adam was a teenage boy, he found himself looking at _certain_ websites after finishing whatever research he was looking into, even though he shouldn’t have been, since he was in the vicinity of a church. Oh well, teen hormones tend to be very persuasive.

Now, as he looked up information related to what he was feeling, the search engines decided to provide him with links to _certain_ websites among the informational ones. Adam hovered the cursor over one of the links, hesitating. He stared at the screen for a moment, and then clicked the link. He was immediately greeted with videos of two guys doing all sorts of sexual things, with some of the titles mentioning that the guys in the videos were “best friends”. Adam swallowed, and quickly glanced over these lewd thumbnails of the videos. _Well, best to just jump right into it. I’ll get my answer right away._ With that thought, Adam ventured into the world of gay porn head-on.

Adam reflexively turned down the volume on the laptop, as some of the videos had audio that was rather loud. Even though Adam was alone, he still felt that awkward feeling that he was doing something wrong, and didn’t want to get caught. Within half an hour, Adam had seen enough gay sex to last him a lifetime. He immediately exited out of that website, and sighed heavily. _So much for that, but at least it’s out of the way. I didn’t feel anything from seeing those, so what now?_

Ever the curious one, Adam wondered if he was approaching this situation the wrong way. He set the laptop down by his side, and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He allowed himself to picture Ronan in his mind, and the thoughts started innocently. He thought of Ronan touching his face, and Adam touching him back. He imagined Ronan’s fingers moving across his neck, and then gently pulling Adam’s head closer. Ronan was kissing him now, and Adam imagined that he was kissing Ronan back.

Adam’s mind continued to wander, as he pictured them kissing more passionately. Ronan was grabbing at Adam’s shirt, trying to get it off. Adam helped Ronan get the shirt off, then Adam pulled Ronan’s tank off. Ronan began to kiss Adam some more, but this time, along his neck, down to his chest. Adam imagined the feeling of Ronan’s lips trailing kisses down his body, past his chest, down to his stomach, and lower.

Just then, Adam’s eyes shot open, and he gasped softly. When he saw random guys doing those things, it had no effect. When he imagined doing those things with _Ronan_ , it started to affect him. Adam could feel the beginning stages of arousal, and he just sat there, taking a few deep breaths. He grabbed the laptop again, and just occupied himself with the search results again, avoiding the links to _those_ kinds of sites. As he scrolled through them, he came across a certain link that got his attention.

When he clicked on it, Adam was greeted with a page that had another search bar on it. According to the page’s title, it was a website to find “glory holes near your location”. “What the hell is a ‘glory hole’?” Adam asked aloud, but to himself. He did a search for the term, and read up on it. Seeing the definition, and reading up on the subject some more, Adam’s cheeks turned a bit pink. “Oh….,” he simply breathed out. He went back to the other website, and out of sheer curiosity, he typed “Henrietta” into the search bar. To his surprise, a few results came up. Even more surprised, Adam saw that one of the locations wasn’t far from his apartment.

Now Adam had another internal conflict within himself. The major issue that was at war in his mind was the fact he was _considering_ checking the place out. One part of him was saying _I can’t believe you’re even_ thinking _about doing this,_ while the other part of him was saying _If I don’t try this out, I’ll never know if I can be with Ronan, since one thing will lead to another if I want a relationship with him like that._ Since Adam was now standing up, and going to grab a jacket, it was clear that the latter part of his mind had won this battle. Since he wanted to keep this _absolutely_ secretive from everyone, he decided to walk to the location instead of driving, where he could be found out. _Just once, it’ll only be once and that’s it._

The area Adam was heading to wasn’t a popular section of town. He had passed by it briefly during a drive, and paid it no mind because there wasn’t anything around. Now, as he walked towards it, he felt a bit anxious. There were a ton of risks to doing this, but Adam was still in the beginning state of arousal that he had been in only minutes before. He’d blame it all on his hormones later. With any luck, no one will be there, and Adam could just quickly leave and not come back.

As he arrived, Adam saw that there was a public bathroom that seemed extremely out of place, since there was mostly grass and trees around. The outer walls were covered with graffiti, and there were sections of chipped paint as well. The signs signifying which was the men’s section, and which was the women’s section were both faded, and almost completely unrecognizable. In other words, it looked _exactly_ like the kind of place where people would go to get off quickly. Adam stood before the middle of the place, glancing towards the women’s part, then over to the men’s. A dim light flickered overhead, which was the only reason Adam could see the outer walls and signs.

He couldn’t hear any sounds, so no one must’ve been around. However, Adam didn’t want to be seen, and then questioned, so he retreated into the men’s bathroom. Once inside, Adam felt like he stepped onto a horror movie set. There was water damage on the edges of the ceiling, and some of the stall doors had missing locks. Two of the urinals were busted, and a thin trickle of water lined the floor beneath them. The entire place had the scent of bleach, but not heavily. Adam saw that there were still two stalls that didn’t have broken locks, so he went into one and immediately shut and locked the stall door.

Thankfully, the stalls were the kind with two full partitions, giving the occupants privacy. The toilet in this stall was mostly clean, so Adam sat down on the edge of the seat. It was a strange feeling, being in there using it for a purpose it wasn’t intended for. Adam was still hoping no one would show up, as his anxiety level had grown since he arrived. His eyes found the hole in the middle of the partition to his left, which was the staple of this sexual practice. When he peered through the hole, which was lined with duct tape, probably to prevent injuries, he could see the stall next to him was empty. He let out a relieved sigh, and waited.

Minutes ticked by, and Adam felt like he had been sitting around for hours. He didn’t know how much time had actually passed, but he knew he was going to leave soon. After a few more minutes went by, Adam finally stood up. No one had shown up, so Adam went to unlock the stall door, breathing easily. As he had his hand on the lock, he heard a car door slam outside, and he froze. If he walked out now, he’d run into whomever had arrived, and it’d be humiliating if it was someone he knew. It’d be worse if it was a cop, since this wasn’t exactly legal.

Adam sat back down on the edge of the toilet seat, and held his breath for a moment. He heard footsteps getting closer and closer, and then they were right outside the door. As the footsteps got louder, Adam was startled by the sound of his stall door being pushed against. Once it was discovered to be occupied, Adam heard the stranger enter the stall right next to him, and shut and lock the door. Adam instinctively made sure he couldn’t be seen through the hole in the partition, and let out a shaky breath.

The stranger in the next stall must’ve heard this, because Adam heard the person’s feet shuffle, and then Adam saw two fingers appear at the hole, motioning him closer. From what Adam read about, that was a sign that the other person wanted Adam to be the recipient. Making sure that he still couldn’t be seen through the hole, Adam stood up, and nervously began to unbutton and unzip his pants. Once he had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, he pulled his boxers down just enough to release his dick. Some of his nervousness had affected the erection that had started to grow, but it wasn’t completely gone. Adam hesitated for a brief moment, and then he stepped forward towards the hole, and slid his dick through it. Feeling embarrassed, Adam folded his arms against the partition, and placed his head against the top of his arms, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his dick, and begin to stroke it. Adam noted how the skin of the stranger’s fingers felt a bit rough, but was smooth enough to be comfortable. Adam bit his lip a bit, since he realized that getting touched by another’s hand felt better than using his own hand. As the stranger continued to stroke him, Adam tried to rid himself of his nervousness, and try to enjoy what was happening. Ronan’s face popped into his head, and Adam’s mind wandered. He began to imagine that it was Ronan’s hand stroking him right now.

A soft gasp escaped his throat, and out of his mouth then. Adam continued to picture Ronan in this way, and found his tension easing up. As long as he imagined it was Ronan doing this to him, his dick began to get harder from the stranger’s touch. The stranger began to stroke him faster, and Adam moaned softly, still focusing on thinking of Ronan. Suddenly, Adam felt something wet, and realized that the stranger was licking at the tip of Adam’s dick, and then Adam felt the stranger’s tongue twirling around the head, their hand still stroking Adam. Adam continued to imagine it was Ronan pleasing him like this, and he held back on whispering out Ronan’s name.

Adam felt more warmth and wetness as the stranger took the head of Adam’s dick into their mouth, gently sucking on it. Adam tried to stifle his moan, but it came out as a quiet whimper. The stranger began stroking Adam faster, and soon, Adam was fully hard. After a brief moment, Adam no longer felt the hand stroking him. Instead, he felt his dick being enveloped in even more warmth as the stranger took more of his dick into their mouth, and began to suck on it.

The stranger’s pace was a steady, even pace, and Adam continued to moan softly against the partition. He wondered if Ronan’s mouth felt like this, and the thought of Ronan doing this to him made Adam _throb_ within the stranger’s mouth. Adam lost himself within his own mind, and he was no longer standing in a run-down public bathroom, being sucked off through a hole in a partition by a stranger. Instead, it was Ronan kneeling before him, sucking Adam’s dick like this.

The stranger’s pace increased and Adam felt his dick being sucked harder, faster. Adam moaned a bit louder, staying within his own world, a world where Ronan was doing this to him. A world where Ronan’s mouth was engulfing his dick, his tongue brushing against the shaft as his head moved back and forth. Adam knew he would cum soon from thinking this way, but he didn’t want to face reality. He didn’t want to remember that it was _not_ Ronan giving him a blowjob, no matter how much he wished it was. So, he stayed within that fantasy world, where it was Ronan’s mouth taking him in more, where it was Ronan’s throat he felt his dick slide against, causing  a soft gagging noise before pulling back. After he felt his dick being taken in all the way like that, Adam groaned as he suddenly came.

He began to float back down to reality, as the stranger swallowed his cum, then released Adam’s dick from their mouth. Adam heard the stranger shift around again, and he felt the guilt hit him. He felt guilty for thinking of Ronan that way, and felt guilty for how _good_ that made him feel, and how much he _wanted_ it. Adam kept that line of thinking going, as he stepped back away from the hole a bit, and inserted two fingers through the hole, and motioned to the stranger in the same way the stranger had motioned to him.

He heard a bit more shuffling, and then the sound of a zipper, and then Adam saw a dick slide through the hole. Still high off of his euphoria, Adam knelt down, and examined the dick before him, which was fully erect. The head was a bit pinker than usual, probably from rubbing against fabric, but Adam noted how _pretty_ it was. He was grateful that it was clean, and Adam caught a whiff of some kind of body wash. It was familiar to him, and he tried to place where he knew it from. If he had to guess, it smelled like one of the Irish Spring body washes.

Adam cautiously ran his fingers over the head, and down the shaft of the stranger’s dick. Before he could hesitate, he leaned forward, and wrapped his lips around the head, licking across the tip, tasting pre-cum. It was a bit salty, but nothing overbearing. An audible gasp was heard from the other side of the partition, so Adam continued. He began taking more of the stranger’s dick into his mouth, closing his eyes in the process, meeting a bit of resistance because it was a bit thicker than his own dick. Adam tasted sweat as he took more of the flesh into his mouth, but it wasn’t an unpleasant taste.

All of this made it easier for Adam to lose himself in his thoughts again. He pictured Ronan’s dick tasting like this, feeling like this in Adam’s mouth. He went along with that train of thought, as he began to suck on the stranger’s dick. Adam could hear stifled groans from the other side of the partition, and he imagined it was Ronan reacting like that. He pictured Ronan holding the back of his head, like he had seen one guy do in one of the porn clips he watched, guiding him back and forth. As his mind went wild, it made him start sucking the stranger’s dick at a faster pace. Back and forth he went, and the stranger continued to try not to be loud, but Adam could hear deep moaning coming from the stranger.

It was surprisingly easy to do this when Adam imagined it was Ronan he was doing it to. As he continued to suck the other man off, he didn’t realize that he was moaning while he took the stranger’s dick into his mouth. Adam was back in his own world with Ronan, he was pleasing _Ronan_ , he was making _Ronan_ moan, desperate to hear more of that sound. He tilted his head to one side as he sucked the other man off, and then tilted to the other side. Adam got too greedy, and accidentally took too much in, and gagged. He pulled back a bit to alleviate the feeling, and then made sure to not do that again.

This continued, Adam sucking the stranger off like it was his favorite thing to do. Adam had gotten hard again, between thinking about Ronan, and pretending it was Ronan he was sucking off. The man in the opposite stall started making continuous breathy noises of pleasure, but Adam was in too deep of thought to pay attention. Ronan was making those sounds, and Adam was forcing him to do so. He knew Ronan was getting close to cumming by the sounds, even if it wasn’t actually Ronan in reality. “ _Ah….fuck!_ ” Adam heard Ronan’s voice cry out with a low groan, and Adam’s eyes shot open as a load of cum hit the back of his throat, snapping him back to reality. That cry was definitely _not_ in his head, and as he pulled away, he started choking out of shock. “ _Ro-Ronan_ ….?” he asked aloud quietly, once he had managed to stop coughing. He wiped the parts of his mouth where he had choked out cum on, and peered through the hole at the retreating man.

“P- _Parrish_?!” Ronan exclaimed, in just as much shock as Adam was. Adam could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest, as he slowly stood up. “Yeah….yeah, it’s me,” Adam managed to reply after a brief silence. There was no answer for a minute, and then Ronan cursed again, and Adam heard Ronan quickly unlocking the stall door. Adam, fueled by adrenaline, quickly unlocked his own stall door, and opened it just in time to catch Ronan as they almost collided into each other. “Wait…,” Adam said under his breath, as he pushed Ronan back into the stall, shutting the door. He used whatever strength he had left to pin Ronan against the opposite wall.

“Move, Parrish,” Ronan warned, but Adam could see that Ronan was embarrassed. “Wait! D-Don’t go…,” Adam finally managed to say, “Don’t go, please.” He was out of breath, from both the blowjob, and the mixture of his arousal and euphoria. Ronan just stared at him, and then glanced away. “The fuck are you even _doing here_?” Ronan spat out, trying to hide his embarrassment. Adam, letting his euphoria take over, pinned his body against Ronan’s, and gently pulled Ronan’s head closer to his, and he kissed Ronan deeply. Ronan didn’t react at first, but then he was kissing Adam back, and Adam could taste what he figured was his own cum as they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues.

It was Ronan that broke the kiss, and he pushed Adam back a bit. “No…this isn’t….we can’t…,” he muttered out, and Adam could see something in Ronan’s eyes. Was it worry, or was it guilt? Adam moved forward again, and placed his hands on Ronan’s cheeks. “I’m so glad it’s you,” he whispered, and he was kissing Ronan again. Ronan tried to resist, but he soon returned the kisses, wrapping his arms around Adam, holding him tight against his body. Ronan pulled away after a few moments, and Adam saw that his eyes held a different look. Now Ronan was looking at Adam _desirably_ , betrayed by his own feelings and hormones. “Why though…?” Ronan whispered against Adam’s lips.

“I needed….no, I _need_ to know. I need to know if what I’m feeling is right. I need to know if I can be that kind of person to you,” Adam replied. “Well, _obviously_ you…ah!” Ronan began to say, but stopped as Adam grabbed his dick, which was starting to get hard again from their passionate make-out session, and began stroking it gently. “I want you…to do it. I want you to give me the answer I need. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing if it turns out that I _do_ want to be with you. So please….,” Adam interrupted. As Ronan tilted his head back a bit, breathing a bit heavily, Adam stopped stroking him. “Are you….do you want me…to fuck you?” Ronan inquired, cutting right to the chase. Adam gave a curt nod in response, pulling out of Ronan’s grasp. “Adam, you don’t have to do this. This isn’t right, what if you back out in the middle of it? What if I hurt you?” Ronan continued.

Adam slid his pants and boxers down a bit, and then let them fall to his ankles, exposing the lower half of his body to Ronan. He placed his hands up against the opposite wall, giving Ronan a full view of his bare ass. “I won’t back out. I know you’ve been wanting it, I can see it in your eyes right now. I want this from you; I want this feeling to be true. If you’re worried about hurting me, don’t get carried away,” he responded. Ronan glanced up and down Adam’s body quickly, then met Adam’s gaze. He hesitated for a few moments, then finally reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled something out. “Fine, but if we’re going to do this, we’re doing it right,” Ronan stated, and Adam saw that Ronan was holding a condom, which he began unwrapping.

Once it was unwrapped, Ronan slid it over his own dick, and pushed his pants and boxers down a bit more, to give him more space to move. He placed his hands on Adam’s hips, and began slowly pulling them back towards him. “Try to relax,” Ronan suggested, and Adam gave him a small smile. “Have you done this before?” Adam asked, teasingly. “Yeah, I have,” Ronan began to reply, and Adam frowned a bit, “With you, in my dreams.”

Adam gave a soft snicker, and then turned his gaze away. “This isn’t a dream,” he simply stated, reassuringly. “It better fucking not be, since all of this feels completely real,” Ronan said, and then they were quiet again. Adam felt Ronan’s dick rub against his asshole as Ronan began to move forward, and then Ronan was slowly sliding into Adam. There was a lot of discomfort, but the lube from the condom was helping that a bit. Ronan felt the resistance, and eased up, only moving forward when he felt Adam relax around him. It took a few moments, and then Ronan had slid into Adam completely.

Adam gasped as he felt Ronan’s dick fill him up. He curled the fingers of one of his hands, as he attempted to get used to the feeling. Ronan didn’t move for a few minutes, he just waited patiently. “Go on,” Adam whispered after a moment longer, and then Ronan began to move. Adam didn’t expect the feeling of pleasure that washed over him as Ronan began to thrust against him, then pull back, only to repeat the action. The angle they were in made Ronan thrust deep within Adam, and hit against the right spot by his prostate.

He cried out as Ronan thrust continuously within him, moaning from the additional level of euphoria he was feeling. He didn’t have to pretend it was Ronan thrusting into him, because it _was_ Ronan thrusting into him. As Adam moaned, Ronan’s urges grew, and he began to lose himself to the situation. He thrust his hips against Adam faster, and a bit harder, letting his own euphoria take control. Ronan leaned his head against Adam’s neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling at the skin as he thrust into Adam, gripping Adam’s hips a bit as he did. Ronan began to mutter into Adam’s ear. “ _You went so crazy over my dick before. I didn’t expect that you’d be into that. I didn’t expect you to be_ that _into it, even,_ ” he muttered. “ _I loved it, and I love it….ah!...even…mmmm…more now that I know it was you,_ ” Adam murmured, a slave to the pleasure he was feeling.

“ _Nngh…so tight…you’re so fucking tight Adam, and it feels so_ fucking _…God damn…so good,_ ” Ronan continued. His thrusts grew more frantic, and soon, Adam had to fold his arms against the wall, while Ronan pounded against him. Their breathing came out in quick pants, and Adam could feel himself sweating from all of the heat. Ronan thrust into Adam deeply once more, and Adam cursed as he emitted a louder moan from feeling Ronan hit the right spots within him. Hearing that reaction, Ronan thrust against that spot over and over, until they both went over the edge. Adam’s legs twitched as he came hard, shooting his load against the wall, while he felt Ronan fill him up with his own load of cum.

Ronan pulled away immediately, once he had ridden out his orgasm, and stood against the wall behind him, trying to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead. Adam soon backed up against Ronan, and Ronan wrapped one arm around Adam’s stomach, and the other around Adam’s chest. Their heavy breathing was in sync for a few minutes as they just stood there, and then Adam sighed. They were silent for a while longer, with Ronan still holding Adam. Once they had finally caught their breath, Adam spoke again. “The next time we do something like this, we are doing it in a place where we won’t be arrested.”  


End file.
